Along with the progress of society and the development of science and technology, the human beings have, especially in the 21st century, come into the information times, and information has become a very important resource nowadays, which results in a grand transformation in our production modes, lifestyles, working modes and learning styles. Display device has become an indispensable tool for information transmission. Especially along with the rapid development of a light-emitting diode (LED) technique in the recent years, a LED display device has become a mainstream of the display devices. With the occurrence of surface mount device (SMD) LEDs in 2001, more and more LED display screens have been used in such fields as city square display, instructions and illuminations, and light-box advertisements. Due to its features such as various colors and high brightness, the LED display screen can provide a more attractive display effect, and thus has gradually become a focus of most concern.
Currently, a nontransparent display screen is available in the market. In order to meet the market demand, it is required to develop new display modes and improve the display effect of the display screen. More and more manufacturers have devoted themselves to the development of a transparent display product. As a thin, light, fashionable and portable product, the transparent display screen can also support 3D display and save energy. In addition, as its maximum advantage, the transparent display screen may provide a user with a novel human-machine interaction experience because the user can “catch” items displayed on the screen.
As shown in FIG. 1, the transparent display screen includes a screen body 10, and a plurality of LEDs 4 arranged around the screen body 10. These LEDs 4 serve as light sources for the screen body 10, so as to enable the transparent display screen to display an image.
However, in the related art, the LEDs 4 are arranged around the screen body 10, so a peripheral region of the screen body 10 adjacent to the LEDs 4 has high display brightness, while a central region of the screen body 10 away from the LEDs 4 has low display brightness, as shown in FIG. 2. As a result, the display brightness of the display screen gradually decreases from the periphery to the center, i.e., the screen is of poor brightness evenness, and the display effect is not ideal.